


Cum eo

by AudereestFacere



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudereestFacere/pseuds/AudereestFacere
Summary: It's porn.  Does it REALLY need a summary?  You know where this is going to end up so just get on the bus and enjoy the ride.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Cum eo

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission. Mistakes are my own. I would love to have someone who is willing to show me the ropes around here and periodically beta for me. Thanks!
> 
> John and Stargate Atlantis are not mine so I'll always make sure to put them away safe and sound.

Cum eo

We lay together, the lengths of our bodies nestled against each other. We kiss, his hand wrapped around the back of my head, gently pulling me against his lips. My leg draws up along his leg, brushing up against his cock and then back down again, my toe sliding against the lean, sinewy flesh of a runner. My hand is splayed out against his chest, moving up to his shoulder and then moving down along his ribs, feeling the slight changes of his scars, stopping on his hip. He knows I’m close to my target but I won’t reach for him. He growls into my mouth, a slight motion in his hips urging me to move my hand to his cock. 

I slide my hand back up along the curve of his waist and then to his back, feeling his hot, sweaty skin under my fingertips. He moves his kisses to that little area under my ear. I can’t help but moan a bit. Then his hand moves off my hip and before I know it, he’s rolling my nipple between his fingers. Oh, he knows my weakness. I can’t help but let out another moan of pleasure. 

My hand moves to the center of his chest, gently pushing him flat onto the bed. I lean into nuzzle at his ear, lick his neck, and then move down further to take his nipple gently between my teeth. He hisses and arches up. My hand drifts down once again touching more scars, reminders of how dangerous his job is. How he is willing to give up all to protect those entrusted to his care. 

My hand now slides down the cleft along his hip joint, brushing against his balls and I hear his quick uptake of air. I sense his anticipation. His want. This time, my fingers make the trip up, brushing casually over his red, swollen dick. I feel the wetness of pre-cum at the tip, and stop long enough to run a fingertip over the delicious treat then I bring the finger to my lips. He’s watching me intently, waiting to see what I’ll do. I lick the salty pre-cum away, making a point of sliding my tongue over the length of my finger before I suck my finger into my mouth. He licks his lips, watches my finger slowly sliding in and out of my mouth. He swallows hard, licks his lips again. 

I rise up, swing a leg over his thighs and place a hand on each side of his chest. God, the feel of his cock, hot, swollen and heavy against my belly is intoxicating. I lean down, kissing him more forcefully and lick my tongue against his lips, demanding entrance. Once again, his hand reaches around my head and this time he’s pulling me in more forcefully. I suck on his tongue, imagining what it will be like to suck on something else. 

I lean back, once again taking in the lean, muscular body under me, glistening with sweat. I slide my ass further down his legs, then move one knee inside his, gently pushing his leg outward to make room. With one knee inside, I do the same on the other side, positioning myself between his legs. I can just close my eyes and imagine the heavy, thick weight of his cock in my mouth and the feel of his balls rolling in my fingers. 

I look up one more time before I run my tongue up the length of his cock. He arches, moans, hips rising up, chasing after the wet heat of my mouth. 

“Please,” he begs.

This time, I run my tongue around the head, relishing in the velvety softness. The pure, lustful moan from his lips is intoxicating. He rolls his hips again and I see him fisting the sheet, eyes closed tight and head back, biting his lower lip trying to find control. 

Again, I run the tip of my tongue around the head of his cock before focusing in on the slit at the top and moaning around the luscious drops of precum that sweeten my palate. My hands now rest on his inner thighs and I gently urge him to bend his legs and relax. His legs fall to each side, providing me with a clear view of his swollen cock, balls and hole. I lick my lips, anticipating the things I will do. 

He’s watching me, eyes dilated with pleasure. Never breaking eye contact until the last moment, I lean down again and this time, wrap my lips around his engorged cock and suck down ever inch in one strong, demanding motion. Oh, the sounds from this man are delicious, feeding my efforts as I begin to slide his dick up and down along my tongue. I go down again, stopping to really let him feel his cock hitting the back of my throat. His hand is behind my head and he’s thrusting into my mouth. I allow him to fuck up into my mouth a few times, enjoying the raw pleasure of being used like this. 

I want to give him more. Unsure if he will be receptive, I start sucking again, slowly. My fingers gently roll his balls and then caress further back, all the while, my tongue swirling around his cock as I suck. I can’t help but moan around the hot flesh in my mouth. I bring my fingers back up, taking a moment to wet them with spit, then I drop my hand further back behind his sack. I suck harder a few times and allow my finger to brush against his hole. His lustful vocalizations stop a moment. I allow his cock to slide from my mouth and I look up at him. 

“Please,” I ask.

He smiles and rocks his hips down towards my hand. I nuzzle down into the base of his engorged dick, taking in the heady smell that makes me want to take him down and fuck him all day. I drag my cheek back up against his cock and suck him down again. Hard. He murmurs words, sounds, begs for me not to stop. 

My finger once again dares to brush up against his hole but this time his moaning and his incessant demands for more don’t stop. I don’t stop. Gently, I apply pressure, then pull back. Then I go back in, just the tip, wiggling gently, testing to see if he responds to the delicious, raw sensations his ass is sending him. I can hear it. His moaning changes. Not negatively, but acknowledging and encouraging. More.

I reach out to the table beside the bed, opening the drawer to feel for the bottle of lube I secreted away, prepared for when this might happen. I keep working my tongue around the tip of his cock, not wanting to break the moment. With a small amount of lube warming on my finger, I return to a more intense pace, my desire pulling me back as I suck down his cock. The velvety feel on my tongue matched against how hard he is in my mouth makes me heady with lust. His hand weaves into my hair, pressure begging me to go back down while he’s thrusting up. I indulge him for a moment and then pull back a bit, my finger returning once again to his hole. 

Gently, I run my finger around the pink, tight opening, feeling him clench slightly. I suck harder, drawing him back down into thinking just about the wet heat around his dick. My finger slides in a bit, and then back out, back in and out. Small motions, all the while, my tongue licking and playing. I have to hold back, my desire to fuck him with my finger and get him off so strong but he needs time. Time to know just how good this will be, how strong he’ll come. How he will beg for this again. I suck him down hard and deep, drawing a gasp from his lips and push my finger in further, past the tight ring of muscles. My other hand reaches up to play and tweak with his nipple. His fingers clench and unclench in the sheets as he arches up, his moans deeper and longer. 

I look at him. Beads of sweat around his brow, licking his lips, swallowing hard as each wave of pleasure hits him. It’s time. With my fingers still tweaking and rolling his nipple and my other finger up his hot, tight hole, I once again take his cock down deep. Coming up, I suck hard, my tongue swirling around the tip of his cock and advance my finger, finding that sweet little spot that unleashes a primal, lustful sound from my lover’s mouth. His breathing, the moans, all quicken as I begin my final assault on his cock. Sucking hard, loving the velvety, heavy, hardness in my mouth, I get lost in the moment. With a few more rubs of my finger over his prostrate, I feel him tense and arch his back, a loud, rumbling moan emanating from his mouth. He clenches around my finger in his ass and I feel the hot come hitting the back of my throat. I keeping sucking on him. Hard. Another lustful cry from his lips and his body shudders a few more time, before going limp. Gently, I pull out from his tight, hot hole. I lick his softening cock tenderly, drawing it into my mouth a few times before one final lick across the slit. He shudders one last time. 

I slide up his body, roll to one side and lay my head in the crook of his shoulder. His body has a post-coital relaxation to it that no one but me gets to see. He slowly wraps his arm around me and drawing me closer, kissing my forehead before nuzzling into my hair. I wanted to be the first to feel that tight ass, to show him how wonderfully sensitive and sexual his prostrate was. 

“Oh god… that was… thank you,” he whispers against my head.

“You’re welcome” comes off lips as I drink in his smell.

I need to come so badly but I’ll wait for him. John always takes care of me, takes care of my needs, takes care of my desires. 


End file.
